True Love and Fixing Family
by LexiLoLo200
Summary: A story of Nina and Dr.Brown and an accident that pulls the family closer together and cements Nina in their lives
1. Should I?

True Love

Ephrams' POV- I always knew that my dad and Nina were meant to be together, you could see it from the first time they met, but yet neither of them has ever said anything to each other. I wish they would, its time, I'm ready and I think Delia is too. That's why I decided to say something to my dad.

After school I asked my dad to listen to me. Ephram: Dad this has gone on for too long, anybody can see you and Nina have a thing for each other, so ask her out.

Andy: What about Delia, you do remember last time?

Ephram: ask her how she feels about it.

Andy: Delia!!!

Delia: Yeah?

Andy: How would you feel if I asked Nina out?

Delia: Really? That would be fine!

Andy: Really? Okay I will ask her out.

Andys' POV- God now that I have to ask Nina out I am so nervous. I think I will ask her out to the sushi restaurant. I think that we will have a great time. Ephram's right Nina and I always were interested in each other. I'm glad I am finally doing this. That why I'm standing in front of her house now.

At the Door: Knock, Knock

Nina: Hey Andy!

Andy: Hi nina….

Nina: How can I help you?

Andy: Well… I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date?

Nina: Sure Andy!

Andy: Okay how about tomorrow at 7:00 PM I pick you up and we go to the sushi restaurant?

Nina: Sounds great, see you then! She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

Andy: Goodbye Nina.

The Next Day at 7:00 PM

Nina's POV- Oh, I'm so excited for this date, I've hoped for sometime that we would go out. I really hope it goes well. We are going to eat at a wonderful restaurant, and hopefully more. I will not tell Andy this until its time but I already love him so much. Oh, Andy's at the door.

Nina: Hello, Andy!

Andy: Nina are you ready?

Nina: Yeah, lets go!

10 min later

Nina: I'm having a wonderful time Andy, this wine is great and so is the food.

Andy: If I didn't tell you before you look beautiful.

Nina: Thanks Andy, your so sweet.

She leans in and kisses him

He blushes

Later at Nina's house on her front porch they are on the swing

Andy and her lean in and kiss gently at first but then it heats up

She runs her hands down his back and he grabs her butt, they both let out little noises of pleasure

Nina: Andy we can't do this.

Andy: What? Kiss?

Nina: No, we can't let ourselves get sucked into this, this overwhelming urge.

Andy: I guess your right lets take it slow.

Andy: Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow at 5:00?

Nina: Sure! But is 6:00 okay?

Andy:Okay.

Nina: Thanks, Andy. Good Night! They kiss she walks off

Hope you all like my story, this my first one. Next Chapter Should be up asap.


	2. A mistake?

Chapter 2

Here is my next chapter hope you all like it!

Next Day at 6:00

Andy walks over to Nina's to pick her up

Knock knock

Andy's POV

I'm really happy we are going out on another date. The last one went really well. The only hitch was that Nina was sort of hesitant about going further. Hopefully she will be more at ease this time. I hope she is more willing to go further this time. Oh, here she is.

Andy: Hey Nina! How are you? Ready to go?

Nina: I'm fine and yes I'm ready. Where are we going?

Andy: You'll see……

Nina: Alright…

Andy takes Nina to the park and they have a picnic under the stars. Things are so romantic and emotionally charged they get into some heated kissing, but then nina pulls away again. They get in the car and head back to the house before their emotions get the best of them.

Nina's POV

God I want to do this so bad, but I'm afraid it will change our relationship and we ever for some reason broke up I would still want to be friends and not have it be awkward. But, god forgive me I have to give in. Please.

Nina: Well good night Andy.

Andy: Good night Nina.

They kiss. It gets more and more heated.

Nina: Oh, Oh, Oh, ANDY stop lets go inside before we can't stop, we can continue inside.

Andy: Okay. But quiet until we reach the bedroom, the kids are asleep.

Nina: Okay

They go inside and up to his bedroom. They sit on the bed and look at each other. They then start kissing each other again.

Nina: Oh, oh OH, Andy slow down.

Andy: I'll try

He slides his hands up under her shirt and takes it off. She undoes his pants, they fall to the floor. She slowly unbuttons his shirt and he unbuttons her pants. Her pants and his shirt fall off. He lays in bed and seductively unhooks her bra and slowly takes it off. Then she slides down her panties and she crawls in bed. Under the sheets she slowly slides off his boxers. It goes from there.

The next morning

We see Delia's door open and at the same time Andy's. Nina and Andy both come out and we see something click in Delia's head.

Delia's POV

When I saw dad and Nina both come out of his room this morning I knew what had happened. Why didn't dad discus her staying over with me first! I am not ready, there is something that I am scared of and I have told nobody.

Delia: Nina! What are you doing here?

Nina: I uh stayed over…

Delia: What, dad we never discussed this! I am not ready I thought we would take it slow for a while and she wouldn't stay over for awhile! I can't believe you, I'm never talking to either of you again!

Andy: Delia wait!

She runs in her room and slams the door.

Andy: I better go talk to her, I don't know what is a matter with her.

Nina: No Andy, I will. I think I am better suited for this.

Andy: Okay give it a shot.

Nina knocks on Delia's door

Knock, knock

Delia: Go Away!

Nina: Delia can I please talk to you?

Delia: No!

Nina slowly opens the door, Delia is on the bed there are tears going down her face.

Nina: Oh sweetie, what's the matter? I thought you were okay with your dad and me?

Delia: I was, I am, or at least…. I don't know!!!! More tears go down her face.

Nina sits down next to her on the bed.

Nina: Oh, sweetie, you sound confused. Is there something you'd like to talk about?

Delia: Yes. Oh Nina I'm scared.

Nina: Scared? Of what?

Delia: I'm scared that you or someone else my dad dates will replace mom. I'm also afraid I will forget her.

Delia turned her face downwards and she had tears dripping down her face.

Nina: Delia, look at me. I nor anybody else will ever replace your mother. Your dad will never love anyone as much. Also, you will not forget her. Yes, you were young when she when she died, but you have a bunch of stuff around you to remind you of her.

Delia: That's true but still. Oh Nina I'm sorry I yelled at you. When you came out of my dads room it just took me by surprise. Seeing you made me remember all these fears. But, I think I will be better from now on.

Nina: Okay sweetie. If your ever want to talk to me just ask. I will always lend an ear.

Delia: Thanks Nina. Oh and you can talk to dad about this if you think you need to.

Nina: Thanks Delia. You need to get dressed, okay. I'll see you later, bye!

Delia: Bye Nina!

Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon! Thanks to those of you who gave me good reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay all! I just was in a rut for my story, and was busy with high school, and now I am in college and just don't have all that much time.

A little while later, in andy's room, Nina walks in to talk to him-

Nina: Andy!

Andy: yes

Nina: Okay, I talked to Delia and she said I could talk to you if I felt I needed to, and I do.

Andy: So, what was the matter with her?

Nina: Well Andy, she was afraid that I or whoever you dated would replace her mom and that she would forget her, since she was so little when she died.

Andy: Oh, I am so sorry! I guess that didn't occur to me. I feel horrible!

Nina: Andy, don't worry about it, I talked it through with her and she understands. I think we should take it a little slower now, because of this.

Andy: I agree completely. You know Nina, you are the best girlfriend a man could have and I couldn't pick a better mother figure for the kids

Nina: Oh, thanks Andy, but you don't need to say all that I enjoy taking care of the kids and I enjoy being your girlfriend too.

They Kiss, a long slow kiss, and then break apart.

Nina: Well I had better head home. I need to be there when Sam gets home from his dads.

Andy: Oh, so that's where he was last night. See you later then.

They peck each other on the lips and she leaves

Andy walks into the kitchen and Ephram is in there eating a sandwich

Ephram: Hey dad, so how was the date?

Andy: Ephram, I am not discussing that with you

Ephram: Aww, dad come on, just a little detail? Please…

Andy: Alright, we had a picnic under the stars, it was very romantic

Ephram: I know more than that happened since she stayed the night and I heard Delia yell at you. But that's all I wanted to know

Andy: Okay. So what are your plans for today? I know Delia's going over to Britneys.

Ephram: Not exactly sure. I'm going to call bright and see what he's doing, if he's not busy wooing Hannah.

Andy: Bright and Hannah? Never would've guessed.

Ephram: Yeah, me too. I'll be in my room, I will let you know if I am going anywhere

Andy: Okay

With that Ephram gets up and throws his plate in the sink and leaves. Delia runs in

Delia: Dad! Its time to go to Britney's!

Andy: Okay, what time am I picking you up at?

Delia: 6:30, okay?

Andy: Sure, I'll be there

Andy drops Delia off and heads home to do some work.

Next Chapter: A main character gets seriously hurt. Who? Dun dun dun!


	4. Crash

Hey all- sorry for the extremely late update! But I have four chapters written that will be posted soon. Oh and I kind changed the style of the story and the direction its going in.

The Next day……..

Andy is in the kitchen making pancakes, waiting for Delia and Ephram to wake up. Delia comes into the kitchen following the smell of pancakes with her nose.

Delia: Wow dad these actually smell good!

Andy: Good Morning to you too..

He grins at Delia and sets a plate of Pancakes and a glass of juice in front of her. She digs in.

Delia: Mmm… These are really good! Maybe you actually can cook. Hehehe!

Ephram comes stumbling in still half asleep

Ephram: What smells good?

Delia: Dad made pancakes!

Ephram: Uh Oh….

Delia: No, they're really good!

Ephram: That's a first! Alright, hand some over.

Andy: Yea, yea, here you go.

Andy reaches over and ruffles Ephram's hair

Ephram: Daad…

Andy: How would you guys like to invite Nina and Sam over for dinner tonight?

Delia: Really? I'd like that!

Ephram: Yea, that sounds cool

Later on Andy calls Nina to ask her. Andy dials her number at waits

Ring, ring, ringggg

Nina: Hello, whos calling?

Andy: Hey Neen

Nina: Hey Andy, whats up?

Andy: How would you and Sam like to come over for dinner tonight?

Nina: Sure! It will give the kids a chance to get more used to us together.

Andy: come over at 6:15 and we'll eat at 7:00

Nina: That's fine. I'll see you then!

Andy: Great!

Nina: Oh and Andy, I, I love you.

(Andy Pauses)

Andy: I love you too Neen.

Andy: See you tonight!

They hang up

That Night….

Knock, Knock

Delia! I'll get it!

Delia runs to the door

Delia: Who is it?

Nina: It's Nina and Sam

Delia opens the door

Delia: Hey guys!

Nina& Sam: Hi Delia!

They go in the kitchen where Ephram is watching the food cooking. Andy is gone.

Nina: Hey Ephram! Where's your dad?

Ephram: Hey. He ran to the store to get something he needed for dinner and a dessert. He'll be back soon.

Nina: okay.

Switch to Andy driving home…

Andy looks at the clock

Talking to himself,

Andy: Nina should be there now, I need to get back.

Then out of nowhere there is a car driving on the wrong side of the road barreling towards Andy. The last thing Andy see's is the truck bearing down on him, he screams, there is a crash and all is black.


End file.
